Gokai Womaneku
Gokai Womaneku "Never expected to get killed by a kid, did ya?" -Gokai Womaneku Gokai Womaneku is a Yakuza Executioner, and plays a major antagonistic role within the Fan-Made Jojo Part, Bloodiest Vendetta. ' Gokai Womaneku was a strange child growing up. He was an 'Aerial Human 'raised as a normal human. He enjoyed killing small animals and other small creatures, and also even killed another kid in his kindergarten class. Eventually, he was sent to Juvie for manslaughter, after he had killed his other brother with a makeshift garrote wire, and had stabbed the rest of his family to death. He was then taken in by The Japanese police, and was sent to Execution, in which he manifested his stand, 'Kid Cudi. '''He then escaped Captivity using his stand, and mysteriously, almost by captivity, all of the people attending his execution all died of the Bird Flu days after. Now, he serves as an executioner for the Yakuza, usually torturing his information out of enemies, and then killing them. He is also hyper intelligent, understanding complex systems and ideas as well. He is quite brutal during combat, and will drag out fights for as long as possible, saying that he's having "Fun". '''Abilities See Aerial Humans / Kid Cudi Enhanced Vision: Aerial Humans can adjust how far they can see, for up to 1 mile away. They can control how much they focus on one object, or if they focus on a specific landscape. Doing this will put all other things out of focus, meaning they can focus on one thing, in an extremely detailed and focused manner, but will leave them open to attacks. Enhanced Balance: '''They have incredible balance, being able to balance on lines up to 1 millimeter thick. This incredible balance can make for impressive tactical moves. '''Flight: '''They have skin flaps, which fold in through a socket within their armpits. This socket can unfold, releasing a large, thin, nearly see through flap of skin which allows them to carry wind in order to fly. This skin is extremely light when spread out, but when tucked, it is very heavy. '''Enhanced Speed Enhanced Strength Acidic Bodily Fluids: '''They have bodily fluids that are heavily acidic, and can throw up on command, making for a projectile-acid bomb. '''Stand Abilities Bacterial Transformation: '''Gokai Can transform his body into a mass of bacteria, or any sort of viral strain he recognizes. He can seep into an enemy's body, controlling them via nerves and brain signals. With this, he can also cause someone to start seizing. but it needs 1/3 of his mass in bacteria in order to do this. He can turn inanimate objects into bacteria, but they will come out as random bacteria or viruses. '''Disease Immunity: Gokai gains immunity to any disease or virus strain that doesn't come from a stand or supernatural force. Flesh And Muscle Formation: Gokai can reform bacteria and make it into either flesh, muscle, or a fusion of the two. Depending on how much bacteria he does, he can make full functional limbs on things that are not attatched to his body. 360 Bacterial Sweep: His stand will sweep him in a sphere formation, anything coming in contact with it beocming bacteria. Gokai can then add this to either his body mass, making him larger, or can add this to other things, using his flesh and muscle formation ability to make other limbs for him. '''6 Armed Barrage: '''Gokai makes 4 extra arms out of bacteria, and barrages the enemy.